memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Julian Bashir
:For the Changeling who impersonated this individual, see (Changeling). Lieutenant Julian Subatoi Bashir, M.D., (played by Alexander Siddig) was a Starfleet officer, best known for his work with "frontier medicine" as the Chief Medical Officer of the Federation outpost Deep Space 9. Childhood ]] .]] Julian Bashir was born in late 2341. Known affectionately as "Jules," he was the only child to Richard and Amsha Bashir. One of Julian's most prized possessions as a child was his stuffed teddy bear, Kukalaka. When Julian was a boy, he took him everywhere he went. ( ) In 2346, at the tender age of five, Bashir performed his first surgery when he re-stuffed his well-worn Kukalaka. Bashir would continue to hang on to Kukalaka well into his adulthood. ( ) His favorite food, at the time, was Brussels sprouts. At age six, Bashir was small, not very bright and a bit physically awkward for his age. In the first grade, while the other children were learning how to read and write and use a computer, Julian was was still trying to tell a dog from a cat and a tree from a house. He never really could understand what was happening, but he knew that he wasn't doing as well as his classmates. There were several concepts they took for granted that he couldn't begin to master, but he didn't know why. All he knew was that he was a great disappointment to his parents. In 2348, just before Julian's seventh birthday, the Bashir family left Earth for Adigeon Prime. At first, he was excited to see all the aliens in the hospital, but then they gave him a room and started a series of treatments. These treatments, known as "accelerated critical neural pathway formation," were a method of genetic engineering that involved the resequencing of his DNA. Over the course of two months, his genetic structure was manipulated to accelerate the growth of his neuronal networks in his cerebral cortex and a new Julian Bashir was born. The focus of his "enhancements" were to increase his mental abilities: his IQ jumped five points a day for over two weeks. Further treatments led to improvements in his hand-eye coordination, reflexes, vision, stamina, height, weight. In the end everything but his name had been altered in some way. The Bashirs returned to Earth and moved to a different city, where Julian was enrolled in a new school using falsified records his parents obtained somewhere. Instead of being the slowest learner in his class, Bashir was the star pupil. ( ) As a child, Bashir was afraid of doctors because they seemed to know everything, as if they held the power of life and death in their hands. He used to think that if he didn't behave, they would make him sick. ( ) In 2351, at the age of ten, he was living with his family on Invernia II. He and his father got caught in an ionic storm and found shelter with a girl who became ill and later died because no one present knew that a nearby herb could have saved her. This memory further influenced Bashir's choice to become a doctor. ( ) As he got older, he decided that he wanted to know what doctors knew, to be as smart as they were. Upon furthering his education, he learned that all he really wanted to do was help people. ( ) In 2356 at the age of fifteen, Julian stopped calling himself Jules when he found out his parents had him genetically enhanced, believing that his parents had considered him defective. ( ) Julian seriously, however briefly, considered becoming a professional tennis player. ( ) Although good enough to play professionally, he decided to give it up and become a doctor instead, knowing that his parents wouldn't approve of his career choice. ( ) Starfleet Medical Academy On New Year's Eve, 2367, Bashir attended a party at the home of Bruce Lucier, with his Andorian friend, Erib -- Elizabeth Lense also attended. At the party, Erib was pointed out to Lense as being Bashir, causing her to have mistaken Bashir for an Andorian for four years. ( ) Lieutenant junior grade Elizabeth Lense was assigned as Chief Medical Officer of the [[USS Lexington (Nebula class)|USS Lexington (NCC-61832)]] in 2369. While attending Starfleet Medical Academy, Bashir designed an incredible candy bar that was far superior in food value than Starfleet combat rations. ( ) Bashir was the captain of the Medical Academy racquetball team. His team won the Sector Championships in his final year. He played against a Vulcan in his final match, however, he found his greatest opponents were the ones with no formal training. At another tournament, he picked up a 5,000-year-old battle warm-up exercise from a top player. According to legend, the warm-up makes the heart a friend to the hand. ( ) Julian graduated in 2368 as salutatorian, missing one question on the final, where he mistook a pre-ganglionic fiber for a post-ganglionic nerve during the oral exam phase of his Starfleet Medical finals. ( ) The valedictorian of his class was Elizabeth Lense. ( ) Despite graduating salutatorian, he did graduate first in his class in pediatric medicine. ( ) :The part of Bashir's psyche embodied by Elim Garak in "Distant Voices" implied that Bashir deliberately got the question wrong. This was perhaps to cover-up his genetic status, as was later revealed in "Doctor Bashir, I Presume". After graduation, Bashir was offered the choice of any job in the fleet. He was also offered a position at a prestigious medical complex in Paris by its top administration, Mr. Delon, the father of Bashir's then-girlfriend, Palis Delon. He promised Bashir he would be chief of surgery within five years, which meant Bashir would have to give up his Starfleet career. Bashir came very close to taking the position, but subsequently gave it up, as well as Palis. ( ) Deep Space 9 Choosing to stay in Starfleet, and not wanting a cushy job or a research grant, Bashir chose an assignment aboard starbase Deep Space 9. At the time, it was one of the most remote outposts available, located among the farthest reaches of the Federation, allowing Bashir the chance to study "real frontier medicine". On stardate 46379, lieutenant junior grade Bashir was transported to his new posting at Deep Space 9, aboard the [[unnamed Oberth class starships|unnamed Oberth-class starship]]. It did not take Bashir long to experience frontier medicine. During the first week of the Federation take over of Deep Space 9 the station was attacked by Gul Jasad of Cardassia who believed that the station had destroyed a Cardassian vessel. The vessel had really entered a stable wormhole near the station. Bashir was called to the promenade to treat the wounded. ( ) He would meet Garak, a Cardassian tailor, who might be a spy. Bashir was enthralled by him and they became friends, with Bashir trying to pry secrets from Garak. ( ) Later that year he would accompany Sisko, Kira, and Kai Opaka on a journey through the Gamma Quadrant. They crashed landed on a planet where war was eternal, and the warring people did not die. He, along with O'Brien, visited a village on Bajor and helped the people pick a new Sirah to drive off the Dal Rok, an energy being, from the village. ( ) During an away mission, Bashir rescued a Koblaid Security officer from a burning ship. The criminal she was transporting transfers his mind into Bashir's mind, controls Bashir into committing criminal acts, until he is driven out of his consciousness and destroyed. ( ) He would become a human game piece in a Wadi game that Quark was forced to play to teach him a lesson in honesty. Quark believed that if he lost his friends would die, but it was only a game. ( ) During an accident on the space station, Bashir would save the lives of a group of Federation ambassadors. ( ) He would begin a friendship with Elim Garak, the only Cardassian on the station. He would save his life, by removing an implant from his brain that had been put there by Enabran Tain, the former head of the Obsidian Order. Together they would also expose Gul Dukat's plot to embarass Kotan Pa'Dar whose son was left on Bajor during the Cardassian Withdrawal from the planet. ( ) Bashir and O'Brien would help destroy the biological weapons of the T'Lani and Kellerun. Officials of both races would order the assassination of both men in order to make sure that the secrets of the weapons would not become known. ( ) In 2370, he became the first Starfleet officer to cross over to the mirror universe in more than a hundred years. His counterpart was one of the leaders of the Terran Rebellion against the Alliance.( ) He would unknowingly take part in a fixed raquetball game against Miles. A swindler had opened a new bar on the station, and was hurting Quark's business. Bashir was the favorite in the game, and by fixing it so O'Brien won, would garner Quark's huge profits. ( ) In 2371, Bashir, along with Jadzia and Sisko were transported back in time by accident. They went back three hundred years to the time of the Bell Riots on Earth. It was a time of social upheaval and they were instrumental in helping the government become aware of the poor. Later in 2371, he was attacked by Altovar, a Lethean who was attempting to steal bio-mimetic gel from the Infirmary. The Lethean's telepathic attack put Bashir into a coma. He would help O'Brien expose a Romulan plot to destroy the wormhole through a series of time jumps.( ) After an attack by the Jem Hadar, the ''Defiant'' was heavily damaged. Bashir and Dax were trapped in a turbolift, with a limited supply of air. Just as their air ran out, they were freed from the lift. ( ) During the war with the Klingons, Bashir saw war close up. He attended to the wounded on a colony attacked by the Klingons. With limited medical facilites, he was still able to treat and save many of the wounded. ( ) Bashir was promoted to full lieutenant in 2372. Early that year, Bashir participated in drills aboard Deep Space 9, in preparation for potential Changeling infiltrators, where he co-ordinated phaser sweeps of the Promenade. On stardate 49011 Bashir prepared his staff for the pending Klingon assault on the station. ( ) On stardate 49066, Bashir and Chief O'Brien conducted a mission to the Gamma Quadrant that included a bio-survey of Merik III. En route to the Bajoran wormhole, their runabout, the ''Rubicon'' detected a subspace magneton pulse in the Bopak system. The source was later determined to be coming from a Jem'Hadar attack ship, located on the planet Bopak III. ( ) Later that year, Bashir was at a burn treatment conference on Meezan IV. He went to bed one night and woke up in the Dominion Internment Camp 371. Meanwhile a Changeling had replaced the doctor aboard the station for over a month. ( ) The Changeling Bashir remained aboard Deep Space 9, spreading paranoia, but ultimately to trigger a supernova in B'hava'el, the Bajoran sun, with a bomb composed of trilithium, tekasite, and protomatter. The Changeling Bashir hijacked the runabout ''Yukon'' to perform his mission, but was thwarted by the Defiant. ( ) Bashir enjoyed the holosuites at Quark's. One of his favorite programs was a spy novel modeled after James Bond with him in the title role. His used the image of his friends on the station as characters in his program. ( ) Bashir's genetically engineered status was revealed in 2373, after Lewis Zimmerman chose him to be be the template for the Long-term Medical Holographic program. ( ) Dominion War Bashir would participate in numerous military operations during the war. He was with Sisko when they destroyed the ketracel-white storage depot. The Jem'Hadar ship they used suffered heavy damage, and lost its warp drive. When the ship crashed, it was on a planet where a Jem'Hadar had previously crashed. A battle ensued between the crews. Elim Garak and Nog where captured by the Jem'Hadar. But with Keevan, the Vorta leader hurt, they were released in exchange for Bashir treating Keevan. Bashir operated on him and saved his life. Keevan would betray his forces because he had run out of white and worried that the Jem'Hadar would kill him. ( ) He would take part in the recapturing of the station and driving the Dominion back to Cardassian space. Later that year he would be a part of Worf's and Jadzia's wedding. He and O'Brien would use Ma'Stakas to attack Worf and Jadzia at the end of the wedding which was a Klingon tradition. While studying genetically engineered humans, he learned from them that the attempt by the Dominion to open peace talks and cede territory was a ruse in order to acquire planets that can help produce ketrical-white. ( ) Bashir would take part in the defense of AR-558, which was a planet that guarded the supply route of the Federation. He found a cure for the virus that Section 31 infected Odo with, saving his life. And he took part in the final battle of the war. ( ) Research Projects On stardate 46578, Bashir came aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] to access its computer's bio-imaging systems in sickbay, following the discovery of what he believed was a medical scanner discovered in the Gamma Quadrant. With the assistance of Commanders Data and La Forge, they ran a full circuit pathway diagnostic on the device in engineering. While working with Data, Bashir became interested in sharing perspectives on bio-cybernetic research. Bashir was fascinated by all the trouble his creator took to make Data, which referred to as a "synthetic lifeform", seem "human". He was especially surpised by how "personable" Data was, and among other things, questioned Data about whether his hair grew, and observed that Data was "breathing" and had a "pulse"; questions that Data had never been asked before, people being more focused on how he was different from humans rather than how he was similar to them. During their investigation of the device, it would emit a plasma shock that overloaded Data's positronic net, activating a series of previously dormant circuits that subsequently allowed Data the ability to dream. With Data's permission, Bashir took this opportunity to author a paper on the subject with the intentions of getting published in the Starfleet Cybernetics Journal. ( ) One of Bashir's notable projects was on biomolecular replication. His work was submitted by Jadzia Dax and later nominated by the Federation Medical Council for 2371's Carrington Award for his work, which was according to Dax, "both audacious and groundbreaking." This made Bashir the youngest nominee in the history of the Carrington Award. He was honored to be nominated, however he felt that the undeniable truth was that he was far too young to be a serious candidate for the Carrington. ( ) :In a line cut from "The Die is Cast", Vice Admiral Toddman mentioned to Bashir that he was "in trouble", because the Admiral had bet two cases of Saurian brandy that he was going to win the Carrington Award this year. Toddman told Bashir "You lost, which means I lost. And I don't like to lose." Another of Bashir's early research topics on Deep Space 9 was a immuno-therapy project of T-cell anomalies conducted on Bajor. Doctor Lense had read Bashir's research and was extremely interested in Bashir's work. ( ) While on Bopak III, Goran'Agar employed Bashir to conduct some scientific research in order to find the cure for their addiction to ketracel-white. Bashir agreed, and initially, tested for potential matches containing the molecular structure of the enzyme receptors in the Jem'Hadar's bodies. Upon futher investigation it was determined that there was no cure on the planet and that Goran'Agar was a genetic anomaly. ( ) Another project Bashir worked on at this time was a treatment for the Teplan blight, a fearsome bioweapon used by the Dominion to punish at least one planet, Teplan for resisting them. However, his initial attempt to treat a number of patients ended disasterously with Bashir discovering too late that Dominion had prepared the weapon to fatally accelerate its symptoms when subjected to the electromagnetic fields of modern medical equipment. Although deeply despondant at this failure, Bashir inadverantly discovered a in-vitro vaccine that would allow the population to give birth to children immune to the blight. Despite this breakthrough, Bashir still researched the disease for some time before apparently giving up and presumably delegating the project to Starfleet Medical. ( ) By 2373, he was working on two studies of prion replication in ganglionic cell clusters. ( ) Section 31 In late 2374, Bashir was selected by Luther Sloan, a member of the covert Federation intelligence group, Section 31, as a potential operative. While the crew of DS9 believed he was attending a medical conference on Casperia Prime, he was abducted by the group and placed in a holographic simulation to determine his potential of being a Section 31 operative. Although offered a position as part of their organization, he turned down the offer. ( ) A year later, Bashir was contacted by Sloan, to serve as a operative for Section 31 during Bashir's mission to lecture at a conference on Romulus. Sloan led Bashir to believe that he was planning to assassinate the chairman of the Tal Shiar, Koval. In reality, it was an operation to prevent Kimara Cretak from ascending to a position on the Continuing Committee ( ) Several months later, after Bashir and O'Brien had realized that Section 31 were responsible for the morphogenic virus that was killing the Founders of the Dominion, as well as their friend Odo. Bashir sent a false message to Starfleet Medical, informing them that he had found a 'cure'. Sloan travelled to Deep Space 9, with the intent of destroying the cure. Bashir and O'Brien were successful in restraining him and, using Romulan mind probes, were successful in extracting the cure from Sloan's mind before he died. ( ) Personal Life Family One of Bashir's early ancestors was the 15th century poet, Singh el Bashir. ( ) Bashir's great-grandmother's name was Watley, who served as a Starfleet officer during the mid-23rd century. In 2373, when the [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]] traveled back to 2267 by way of the Orb of Time, he would encounter a Lieutenant Watley aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]]. Bashir became momentarily convinced that Lieutenant Watley was his great-grandmother, and that he may be facing a predestination paradox. Since no one ever knew his great-grandfather, he thought that he might be destined to fall in love with Lieutenant Watley and become his own great-grandfather. ( ) Friendships Miles O'Brien " together]] Bashir's best friend was Miles O'Brien. At first they did not get along. Miles felt that Bashir was annoying. This all changed when both men were marked for assassination after helping to destroy biological weapons. Miles was wounded, and Julian helped save him. They enjoyed playing darts and racquetball. They had many adventures in the holosuite, the most noteworthy being the Battle of Britain and The Alamo. They even built a scale model of the Battle of the Alamo.( ) When Miles was given twenty years of prison memories for a crime he did not commit by the Argrathi, and could not adjust, he attempted to kill himself. One of the false memories was that he had killed his best friend in prison. It was Bashir who was able to talk him out of the attempt and get him help. Julian was dismayed when during the final battle of the Dominion War, Miles told him he was leaving for Earth to become a professor at Starfleet Academy. ( ) Garak Julian would strike up an unlikely friendship with Elim Garak. He was interested in him because he thought Garak might be a spy. Garak would first introduce himself to Bashir during the Tahna Los incident on the station. They would work together to expose a plot by Dukat to embrass a Cardassian official who wished to reconcile Cardassia with Bajor. They would have many lunches together. It was during one of these luncheons that Bashir discovered an implant that was killing Garak. He was able to save him. Garak also became Bashir's sidekick in Bashir's holoprogram about international spies. Together they would see many combat duties during the Dominion War. ( ) Relationships Jadzia Dax Julian was infatuated with Jadzia from the very beginning when they met on a transport to Deep Space 9. She enjoyed his flirtatious attempts to become involved with her, and according to Ezri Dax, would have entered a relationship with Julian had Worf not come along. ( ) Melora Pazlar Melora was an Elaysian who was briefly commissioned to Deep Space 9. She and Julian would have a brief romantic affair which probably ended when she left the station. ( ) Leeta Leeta first showed interest in Julian in 2372. She faked a cold in order to meet him. They would break up a year later. They went to Risa to complete the Bajoran Rite of Separation. A few years later Nog would help Bashir retrieve his teddy bear, Kukalaka, from Leeta who had failed to give it back after their break up. ( ) Sarina Douglas Julian first met Sarina when he was studying a group of genetically enhanced humans. The following year he would help restore her to a normal life by using a neurocortical probe which helped her relate to other humans. He fell in love with her, but his affection almost drove her back into seclusion. He would let her go. ( ) Ezri Dax When Ezri arrived on the station Julian was drawn to her because she carried Jadzia's memories. At first they tried to avoid each other. But nothing could stop their attraction to each other culminating in a passionate kiss in a turbolift. They would spend their first romantic night together on the eve of the final battle of the Dominion War. ( ) Alternate Timelines In an alternate timeline created in 2373, the USS Defiant was thrown several hundred years in the past, where it crash landed on the planet Gaia in the year 2173. After the crash, Bashir married one of the ships' crewmembers, Angie Kirby. After several generations, the colony encountered the Defiant once again, where Julian would learn that the planet is "crawling with Bashirs". He made a special point to get down to the planet to meet some of his descendants. While on the surface, Bashir surveyed of the settlement's clinic to determine what supplies need to be left behind, where he met his great-great-great-great granddaughter: the doctor. She made quite a fuss over Julian, whose "healing touch" was something of a legend on the planet. ( ) In a future alternate timeline, during the early-2400s, Bashir was among the crew aboard the USS Defiant that traveled to the Bajoran system, in attempt to recreate the conditions that caused the disappearance of Captain Sisko. It was revealed during this timeline, that he had multiple offspring. Bashir also commented on how long it had been since he used a two-dimensional control panel, and later suggested they drop by Morn's bar for a drink. ( ) Memorable Quotes ;See also: I'm a doctor, not a... Background *In the script for "Emissary", it was stated that Bashir was in his mid-twenties, which would make his birthdate around the year of 2344. Although this is denied by the mention of his birthdate in 2341 later in the series. *Ronald D. Moore commented "In my mind, Julian was of Sudanese (like Sid), Indian, or Pakistani extraction, but that the family's roots were probably in England, hence the accents." http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/6952/ron49.txt External links * Bashir, Julian Bashir, Julian Bashir, Julian Bashir, Julian Bashir, Julian Bashir, Julian de:Julian Subatoi Bashir es:Julian Bashir fr:Julian Bashir pl:Julian Bashir